Cold Blue
by Of Alphas and Airbenders
Summary: "To me the thing that is worse than death is betrayal. You see, I could conceive death, but I could not conceive betrayal."—Malcolm X


**A/N: Yes, my first TMNT fanfic. I've been wanting to do one of these for a while. This is just something I whipped up one day in school during lunch, and I figured I'd just post it up. As for Glory Days, do not worry. I have the next chapter on the works, and it shall be done and up by Tuesday at the latest.**

 **Okay, enough talk. Here we go.**

COLD BLUE

" _To me the thing that is worse than is betrayal. You see, I could conceive death, but I could not conceive betrayal."—Malcolm X_

If there was anything most admirable about Leonardo Hamato, it was his eyes. Pools of mesmerizing blue that lured just about anyone into a sense of calm and protection. Leonardo's eyes gave reassurance, and always held love and understanding.

Or at least they used to.

What went wrong? What could've possible led to this? These were the questions running through the heads of the younger brothers as they now looked into the eyes of a traitor. There was no more understanding. No more reassurance. And no more love.

Raphael groaned as more blood leaked from the wound in his shoulder. The foot ninja punk got a lucky shot, seeing that the turtle was too shocked by the sudden events to notice him sneaking up behind him. But now said ninja lay dead on the ground, a gash in his throat.

The red-banded mutant glance at his sensei, who was currently being bound by ropes, too heartbroken to fight back. Raphael couldn't blame him. He then turned to his brother in orange, who, as his father and other two brothers were, was in the tight grip of foot ninja, knees to the floor and arms behind his back. He was trying to hide it, Raphael knew, but there were tears beginning to form in the youngest brother's eyes. And then there was Donatello. Honestly, his overall reaction had surprised his immediate older brother, but it was no less understandable than how the rest of them reacted. Donnie was mad. More than mad; pissed to be precise. But who was he really mad at? His oldest brother for leading the enemy to their home, or himself for not having done a better job at protecting it. Better alarm systems. Better stealth mechanisms. Anything!

Raphael was confused towards his own feelings. Their fearless leader had betrayed them. Purposely and without hesitation. But why?

It had all happened too fast. A run, he said. He was going for a run. Everything was normal. Donnie had been up to his usual tinkering in the lab, Splinter had taken to meditation in his room. Raph and Mikey had argued over which movie they were going to watch, and the older turtle had won due to some "persuading". Leonardo had claimed that he was going for a run. Nothing unordinary. But the look in his eyes…someone should've noticed. They should've caught the tone of his voice—cold. But they hadn't.

And now they knew. The moment the foot flooded their lair, while Leo stood by without emotion, they knew.

"Why, oniisan?" Michaelangelo had whimpered. The broken ankle he's received must've been radiating with a lot of pain.

Their brother in blue—no, not blue, black—gave no answer. He swiftly pulled his katanas from their sheaths.

"How could you?" Donatello glared at him, though it was due to more so hurt than anger.

Again, Leonardo ignored the questions. Slowly, he walked towards his former clan.

"Master Shredder wished to dispose of the rat himself." His voice made his brothers flinch. They'd never heard it sound so hard and threatening, especially towards them. "But he promised me the pleasure of slaying you three."

With that, he moved one of his swords to his immediate younger brother's neck.

Raphae hoped immensely that this wasn't real, that this wasn't happening. He looked into his brother's eyes.

 _Please, Leo._

The unrecognizable steel blue orbs gave no sign that the older ninja heard the silent pleas.

The katana swung.

 **And there it is. For now it's a simple one-shot, but they is a chance I might expand upon it. It depends. Until next time, R and R!**


End file.
